


nights filled with terror and hope

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [37]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Grant has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nights filled with terror and hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Field of Dreams"

Sometimes Grant has nightmares. 

He sees terrible things. Memories of being beaten and bruised by Christain and his parents. He sees the harm Garrett had done to him. Each are graphic and vividly detailed. He often wakes up screaming his face covered and sweat and tears. 

He is usually left to self soothe. But tonight it’s different. He feels a soft hand touching his back. 

“It’s alright Grant I am here,” Kara’s voice says to him.

Grant wraps his arms around Kara and buries his head in her shoulder. Her embrace is warm.

For the first time, he feels safe.


End file.
